1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small electric vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric locomotion means especially suitable for use by an individual for short indoor or outdoor trips which is extremely compact and easy to handle and operate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for utilizing engine-driven locomotion means for short trips at present is keenly felt.
However, there are difficulties connected therewith, for instance maneuvering such vehicles and parking spaces therefor, as well as the time which is required for such maneuvering and parking. Further, the problems of such quick trips often disheartens people from using engine-driven-means. In addition, the movement of conventional vehicles, in particular cars, is not allowed in certain areas, because of environmental pollution problems. However, under present economic and social conditions, short and quick trips are necessary in many different situations and within the most different contexts. In city centers, internal or external areas of factories, sports and commercial facilities and airports, an engine driven, compact and easily usable means is desirable either for people transport or for service activities, such as surveillance or the like. The problem is felt also in the agricultural sector, for activities associated with the control of cultivations carried out in large areas and which is worsened by the very nature of the terrain, which is rough, and therefore the use of cars would not be practical. The solutions that are available at present for short trips or transport in the aforementioned situations reside in the use of electric or internal combustion engine means, especially designed with the aim of reducing as much as possible encumbrances. In any case, they are always cabin-vehicles with one or more seats, which are always of a rather large size with traditional operating and driving systems and are therefore substantially complicated.
The use of the conventional motorcycle in some situations, such as for instance in the country, has substantial limitations and drawbacks due to the soil morphology and it may even be dangerous for users because of the inherent instability of the motorcycle.